popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Factories
PDM significantly changes how all factories work in VIC2 and adds a large number of new factories to the game. Vanilla Factories in PDM *'Aeroplane Factory' *'Ammunition Factory' *'Artillery Factory' *'Automobile Factory' *'Barrel Factory' *'Canned Food Factory' *'Cement Factory' *'Clipper Shipyard' *'Dye Factory' *'Electric Gear Factory' *'Explosives Factory' *'Fabric Factory' *'Fertilizer Factory' *'Fuel Refinery' *'Furniture Factory' *'Glass Factory' *'Liquor Distillery' *'Lumber Mill' *'Luxury Clothes Factory' *'Luxury Furniture Factory' *'Machine Parts Factory' *'Paper Mill' *'Synthetic Oil Factory' *'Radio Factory' *'Regular Clothes Factory' *'Small Arms Factory' *'Steamer Shipyard' *'Steel Factory' *'Telephone Factory' *'Winery' New PDM factories and How they work PDM introduces a wide range of new factories, to consume/produce new goods but also to provide alternate ways to produce goods or to provide late game advanced versions of old factories. General New Factories *'Bronze Factory', produces 50 Bronze through 5 Coal + 30 Copper *'Cigar Factory', produces 60 Cigars through 60 Tobacco *'Cigarette Factory', produces 120 Cigarettes through 50 Tobacco + 10 Paper *'Newspaper', produces 60 Print through 30 Paper *'Pharmaceutical Plant', produces 35 Pharmaceuticals through 15 Glass + 10 Opium *'Shoe Factory', produces 50 Shoes through 8 Bronze + 40 Cattle *'Stables', produces 100 Horses through 20 Iron + 50 Fruits + 100 Grain *'Sugar refinery', produces 50 Sugar through 30 Fruits Artillery Production Evolution *'Bronze Artillery Factory', produces 10 Artillery through 10 Gunpowder + 20 Bronze *'Iron Artillery Factory', produces 20 Artillery through 30 Iron + 10 Explosives *'Artillery Factory', produces 17.5 Artillery through 20 Steel + 5 Machine Parts + 10 Explosives Boot Production Evolution *'Boot Factory', produces 40 Boots through 20 Steel + 40 Cattle *'Rubber Boot Factory', produces 40 Boots through 80 Rubber Canned Food Production Variations *'Canned Food Factory', produces 100 Canned Food through 10 Bronze + 100 Cattle *'Bakery', produces 80 Canned Food through 125 Grain *'Fruit Cannery', produces 100 Canned Food through 10 Bronze + 100 Fruit *'Fish Cannery', produces 100 Canned Food through 10 Bronze + 100 Fish Fabric Production Variations *'Fabric factory', produces 50 Fabric through 60 Cotton *'Wool Mill', produces 50 Fabric through 60 Wool Liquor Production Variations *'Liquor Distillery', produces 50 Liquor through 10 Glass + 100 Grain *'Rum Distillery', produces 40 Liquor through 10 Glass + 60 Sugar Luxury Clothes Production Evolution *'Luxury Clothes Factory', produces 1.6 Luxury Clothes through 10 Silk + 1 Regular Clothes *'Advanced Luxury Clothes Factory', produces 3.2 Luxury Clothes through 10 Silk + 4 Cotton Luxury Furniture Production Evolution *'Luxury Furniture Factory', produces 1.5 Luxury Furniture through 10 Tropical Wood + 1 Furniture *'Advanced Luxury Furniture Factory', produces 3 Luxury Furniture through 10 Tropical Wood + 5 Lumber Machine Parts Production Evolution *'Machine Part Factory', produces 20 Machine Parts through 30 Coal + 25 Bronze *'Advanced Machine Part Factory', produces 60 Machine Parts through 40 Coal + 60 Rubber + 50 Steel Small Arms Production Evolution *'Early Small Arms Factory', produces 20 Small Arms through 50 Bronze *'Small Arms Factory', produces 15 Small Arms through 35 Iron *'Late Small Arms Factory', produces 30 Small Arms through 50 Steel Electricity Production Variations *'Coal-Fired Power Plant', produces 250 Electric Power through 150 Coal *'Petroleum-Based Power Plant', produces 300 Electric Power through 100 Fuel Clerk only Factories PDM adds the new concept of Clerk only financial factories. These are factories staffed entirely by Clerks with no Craftsmen, and have a capacity of 1,000 Clerks per level as opposed to the usual 10,000. *'Bank', produces 10 Financial Services through 20 Paper *'Stock Exchange', produces 60 Shares through 30 Paper See also *PDM Economy *Goods *Goods Production Category:Content Category:Economy